Pansy Parkinson
by cabra onilda
Summary: Todos já viram o mundo de Harry Potter pelos ângulos de todos os "heróis". Porque não contar de um jeito diferente? Pansy Parkinson- A história por ela mesma!


**N/A: **Olá! Antes de qualquer coisa eu vou explicar um pouquinho da minha fic. É sobre o ponto de vista dos meus amiguinhos sonserinos (que eu acho que estão) apaixonados: Draco e Pansy. Não apaixonados um com o outro, mas por outras duas pessoinhas, que vocês vão saber quem são. Para quem não gosta de ver o Draco meio doce, bye, porque eu estou aki com uma colher de açúcar, se vc consegue captar a minha msg. Ah!!! Quem quiser ver a capa manda um mail...Acho que é só... Bjus e curta!

* * *

**_ Cap 1. Verdade e chantagem_**

Ela acordou e sentiu um peso ao seu lado, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava lembrar do que tinha acontecido noite passada. Ah, sim... Draco tinha aparecido. Por isso o peso e o cheiro de menta. Tentou levantar, mas ele a segurou.

-Gwenhwyfar...

Ela sorriu, pelo menos não era a única que sonhava em estar com outra pessoa.

* * *

Pansy Niniane Parkinson era uma menina, ou mulher, nem tão diferente das outras. Não era magra, mas também não era gorda, e era de estatura mediana, 1,67m. Tinha cabelos e olhos castanhos escuros, os cabelos nos ombros e uma feição que realmente a fazia parecer um buldogue, mas só quando estava com raiva. Quando sorria, mostrava seus dentes perfeitos a custa de vários feitiços, e lábios que todos os sonserinos (e alguns corvinais) acima do 2° ano declaravam como muito sexy.

Era, com toda a certeza, a princesa da Sonserina, junto com seu príncipe, Draco. A relação deles não era, e nunca fora, de amor, mas de comodidade. Os dois eram atraídos por pessoas "proibidas", então se satisfaziam um com o outro. Draco- ou Draquinho- obviamente nem imaginava por quem ela era atraída, mas o objeto de desejo dele estava tão na cara que ela não conseguia imaginar como todos ainda não tinham o bombardeado com perguntas- ou talvez não tivesse tão na cara assim.

Mas ela não podia negar que ele era inteligente. Procurou as raízes do nome da menina- antes das raízes que todos haviam imaginado- para poder chamar ao seu bel-prazer sem precisar responder perguntas incômodas. Nem a Sabe- Tudo Granger havia prestado atenção que o "Gwenhwyfar" não significava nada mais que o nome dela, só quem uma língua mais antiga. A mãe dela não sabia o quanto estava errada ao colocar este nome à menina. Ela nunca seria tão quieta que a primeira detentora de seu nome, mas decididamente tão santa quanto e muito mais polêmica, se Draco levasse à frente seu plano de conquistá-la.

O anjo- ou demônio- dos sonhos _dela_ era muito mais problemático... Como pôde deixar de imaginar naquele menino mais do que um inimigo de sua família? Sabia que Draco pensava a mesma coisa enquanto olhava a menina um ano mais nova se deslocar entre as prateleiras da biblioteca, trocando olhares de quando em quando com o seu objeto de desejo. Eles haviam ficado muito amigos desde o aparecimento do Lord ano passado, quando tudo acontecera e o pai de Draco fora preso. Pansy tivera sorte, seu pai não havia sido comentado nem no pior dos jornais. Ele não tinha ido ao departamento de mistérios aquele dia. A reputação da família ainda estava intocada. Reputação de merda, se alguém quisesse saber. Mas ela voltou a se concentrar no mundo à sua volta. O seu anjo pegava na mão do anjo de Draco, enquanto pegava um livro, e os dois deram sorrisinhos. Pansy se divertiu um momento imaginando os cabelos da menina pegarem fogo, enquanto tinha certeza que Draco imaginava os olhos de seu anjo saltando das órbitas e rolando pela sala, e então alguém pisando neles. Draco era meio bizarro quando se falava de torturas, ou em tudo, na verdade. Ele respirava fundo, e estava quase se levantando para bater no seu anjo quando reparou no que estava fazendo e voltou para seu pergaminho, onde escrevia anotações de História da Magia em meio a vários esboços de rostos e cabelos que lembravam a menina que sorria e conversava calmamente com seu anjo e outros dois, ainda com as mãos em cima dos livros.

Pansy sorriu, sabia que não estava muito longe agora. Logo logo Draco iria conversar com ela e dizer que estava apaixonado por outra, e ela iria dizer que sabia. Draco iria ficar surpreso e ela iria dizer que podiam continuar com a farsa de "namoro" enquanto ela o ajudaria a conquistar a sua pequena, mas ele não poderia encostar no anjo dela.

Era bizarro: Dois sonserinos, filhos de comensais e tudo, babando por dois anjinhos, que só trocavam sorrisinhos. Que destino pura e irreversivelmente bizarro. Mas já que tinha entrado nesta merda de jogo de amor, iria até o fim.

* * *

Ela não poderia declarar o quão engraçado e desconfortável tinha sido aquela conversa com Draco.

Ele tinha começado assim:

- Pansy, eu queria te dizer uma coisa. Não fique magoada, nem puta, nem fique estranha comigo, porque você sabe que eu te considero pra caramba. –Ele nervoso falava gírias que ela nem sabia de onde vinham, e era até difícil entender o que ele falava, mas ela já tinha captado o sentido. Deixou ele continuar.- Pois é... nós não podemos continuar. Não que eu não ache você bonita, nem que não queira você mas, quero outra mulher para o meu... _futuro_.... eu gosto de outra. –Ele terminou e fez uma cara de cachorro molhado que a fez morder os lábios para não rir.

- Você já contou a Ginevra Isabelle Weasley, Quinto ano, Grifinória, ruiva, pobre e esquentadinha, que você chama de Gwenhwyfar, que nutre nobres sentimentos por ela?

Draco corou, e ela riu porque nunca tinha o visto corar assim, e também porque nunca tinha contado verdades tão diretamente para ele.

-Sabe Draco- ela continuou- as mulheres pegam as coisas muito facilmente, no ar. E como sempre conheci você, sei seus pontos fracos. Mas não foi difícil, todas as manhãs eu tento me levantar, mas você puxa meu braço e murmura "Gwenhwyfar"... Devo dizer que, se não tivesse lido o livro da origem dos nomes, nunca teria descoberto que Gwenhwyfar era o nome antigo de Guinevere, e que Ginevra é este nome em italiano, acho. Ainda mais porque todos a chamam de Gina. Mas você me deu muitas dicas, olhando para ela e desenhando em seus papéis... Só não acredito que você nunca pensou que eu soubesse.

Draco olhou para ela abobalhado e maravilhado.

-Então você sempre soube, e não me contou? Imagino que estivesse esperando a hora certa, não é? Mas nem eu sabia direito... Então, o que eu vou fazer?- Ele bateu a cabeça na mesa de seu quarto.

-Eu não sabia que o amor deixava pessoas tão centradas na vida, tão calmas, insensatas desse jeito. Mas é ruim, não é? Não saber o que fazer... eu sempre me sinto assim perto dele.

-Há há! Então existe um _ele _? Quem é?

-É claro que existe um _ele_! Você realmente acha que eu iria deixar um casamento perfeito com um puro- sangue como eu para ficar chupando dedo? Poupe- me, Draco!

-E quem é? O Avery?

-Se fosse um sonserino, eu já estaria lá com ele!

-Aha, é um Lufa-lufino?

-Bem pior...

-Pior só um Grifinório.

Ela deu um sorriso amargo para ele.

-Eles são tão diferentes e exóticos, não é Draco? Nos fazem pensar como é amar...

Ele tossiu, pois tinha se engasgado com o sorriso dela.

-Um Grifinório?- cof- Me diga que é o Finnigan! Pelo menos tem sangue- puro, nossa idade e pais longe de Dumbledore. Grifinório... quase tão fudida quanto eu... Só faltava ser o Potter, aí você poderia se matar de vez, é um dos únicos em todo esse mundo que você não pode ter...- falou, se levantando e sentando na cama.

- E é.

Draco sorriu, evidentemente esperando ouvir um "mentirinha!", mas este não veio. Ele empalideceu o máximo que podia, quase transparente e repetiu:

-O Potter, é o Potter? Mer...- e desmaiou.

* * *

Draco acordou, tentando lembrar porque estava com tanta dor- de –cabeça. Então abriu os olhos e deu de cara com os olhos de Pansy, que estava a centímetros dele.

-Eu sabia que era só te deixar animadinho que você acordava.- E tirou a mão dos "Países baixos" dele, e ele sentiu que tinha um gosto de abacaxi na boca.

-Você me beijou e me masturbou para me acordar? Que espécie de mulher insana você é?

-Uma daquelas que gosta do "Potter".

Draco definitivamente acordou.

-Nós temos que dar um jeito nisso... talvez te dar umas poções de memória, sei lá.

-E porque não pensamos em dar umas para você também, assim você também esquece da sua ruiva? – Falou sorrindo.

-Já sei, porque não damos uma para Voldemort, assim ele esquece essa história de matar o menino- que- sobreviveu? Ou quem sabe aos nossos pais...

-Que tal ao Harry e a "Gwen"...- Falou sorrindo.

-Não vamos dar poções a ninguém, não é?- Falou desiludido. Ela balançou a cabeça.

-Como conseguimos nos apaixonar pelas pessoas mais erradas que podíamos encontrar?- Pansy falou baixinho

-Eu sei como. Nunca vi uma menina com uns cabelos tão ruivos, olhos tão doces e peitos tão... tão...

-Pequenos? Falando sério, os peitos dela são mínimos, nem sei como tantos já ficaram com ela.

-Então fale você, porque o Potter é tão perfeito?- Falou raivoso.

Pansy pensou.- Ele tem umas mãos grossas, que passa no cabelo de um jeito tão delicado, uns olhos verdes que transmitem segurança, um nariz arrebitado, lábios finos e vermelhos... ele é super cuidadoso com os amigos, preserva e gosta deles, é delicado e tímido, é bem baixinho, mas tem uma aura que o deixa enorme, voa excepcionalmente bem, e é excelente no Quadribol, nos primeiros jogos do ano ele parece uma ave que ficou tempo demais sem voar, e tenta recuperar o tempo perdido, é preocupado, responsável demais para sua idade, tem um sorriso todo especial...

Quando reparou, Pansy estava chorando e Draco a abraçava forte, dizendo que parecia que um anjo tinha incorporado nela naquela noite.


End file.
